


Hair Down

by SimmiCookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CAPTAIN SQUAD, Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hair, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Piercings, Plz dont hate me, Pretty Setter Squad, Sexy, everyone is so hot, i am now running out of tags to write, i was trying to make it either or, karasuno first years are adorable, keep in mind it just leans more towards romantic, like its amazing how gay everyone is, my bad - Freeform, never seen before, now its mostly romantic and implied relationships, okay listing all those characters and relationships took forever, platonic, protec, remember what i said about interpreting as romantic or platonic, romantic, sexy bois, trying to make this as canon as possible, welp, you can interpret it as platonic if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmiCookie/pseuds/SimmiCookie
Summary: Basically our Haikyuu boys with different hairstyles than what they normally have and their teams' reactions to them along with more events that ensue from the new hairstyles.---------------------------------I had this idea for a while and thought it would be really fun! This is my first fanfic on AO3 so plz don't come at me if I screw up.I've just started season 4 but I haven't watched it in a while because I started other animes but I am going to resume watching.I am taking requests now!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu & Futakuchi Kenji, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu & Koganegawa Kanji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Bokuto Koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up is Bokuto Koutarou!! What will his team think with his hair down??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologize beforehand if anything seems really off or doesn't seem canon. It's been a while since I've seen Bokuto in action so he might be more influenced by what I interpret Bokuto's personality to be. 
> 
> I basically associated Bokuto's mood with his hair. When it's spiked up, his personality is upbeat and when it's down, he becomes calmer and more Akaashi-like in a sense. 
> 
> I also have no idea what the other players, except Akaashi, call Bokuto or what honorific they use. 
> 
> Please leave a comment below if there's something that is extremely off or doesn't make much sense. 
> 
> Enjoy!!~~~

^^^ _Just a little something for your imagination_ :)

Contrary to popular belief, Bokuto's hair does not stand up on its own. 

Most people assume it does because whenever they see him at whatever time of day, it is always spiked up into two tufts that separated slightly from the middle. What they didn't know is Bokuto has a very precise and detailed hairstyling routine to get his hair into and stay in its normal position. 

He used many different products in his hair, not even including the dye used to create his frosted tips, but always made sure to take it out to keep his hair healthy. His daily routine of putting and taking out products didn't take much more than twenty to thirty minutes total but he always used precision when doing so. 

Growing up with two older sisters, he learned a lot about maintaining good hair, skin, and body shape. They also taught him that it is okay not to have a socially perfect body and to just be happy.

"In short, only change because you want to change," they had said. 

Unfortunately, Bokuto woke up too late today to fix his hair. He had been working on his history essay last night and stayed up very late to make sure it was good enough. The young man had to make sure that his grades were good enough for him to continue playing volleyball in high school and college. Most of all, he wanted to play with his team as much as possible before he had to leave for university. 

Once Bokuto saw the time on his clock, he jumped out of bed. He ran to his bathroom, brushed his teeth, and splashed cold water onto his face, trying to wake himself up. Debating on whether to try and style his hair or try to get to practice on time, Bokuto decided on the latter. Drying his face, he ran back to his room and quickly threw on his school uniform which consisted of a white collared shirt, striped blue and white tie, grey blazer, and black pants. He knew he would look messy and unkept but it was better than being late. Plus he could use the school bathrooms to try to make himself look better. 

Bokuto grabbed his school bag, which he had packed the night before, and phone before running down the stairs. He grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and quickly said goodbye to his parents. 

~~~

Bokuto had barely just made it on time for practice. He could hear his team setting up and chatting away, making him pick up his pace. He wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by any of his teammates or his coaches, not that any of them would. Waking up late made him feel more tired than usual and thus, wasn't as loud as he usually was. He was also a little upset about not being able to style his hair normally so that dampened his mood too. 

There were a few students already at school but he paid them no mind since he wanted to get to practice on time. He felt eyes on him and felt a little embarrassed about his appearance. In reality, everyone was staring at him because he looked, for lack of a better phrase, hot as hell. Girls wanted to talk to him as they thought he was a new student while guys wanted to become friends with him because he was good-looking. Little did they know that they already knew the "new" student. 

He quickly changed into his volleyball uniform and stuffed his school clothes into his locker. He put his volleyball shoes on, awkwardly hopping for a bit before running into the gym. 

Akaashi was wheeling out the cart holding volleyballs while the rest of his team was setting up the nets or talking to the coach about something. Bokuto was happy to see that everything was going smoothly and no one noticed he wasn't there yet. 

Or so he thought. 

From the moment Bokuto stepped onto the wooden floor, all activity stopped. Everyone was staring at the boy who was confused as to why everyone's attention was on him. At first, he thought it was because everyone was mad at him for being a couple of minutes late but it was actually for an entirely different reason. For the players anyway, the coach was a little mad at him but didn't care much.

Bokuto swallowed the lump in his throat, threw on a lazy grin, and said, "Hey guys."

Still no reaction from them. 

Keeping a small smile, he walked over to his coach, who was talking to Konoha and Komi, and greeted him. One of his managers was there too so he greeted her as well. He noticed her cheeks were red and she had a slight stutter to her voice when she greeted him back but thought nothing of it. His ears also noticed that no one was making a sound or even moving except his setter. 

"Hey, Konoha. Hey Komi," Bokuto said as a greeting. His wing spiker and libero also had a pink tint to their cheeks but their eyes were wide. 

"Bokuto?" Konoha asked no one in particular. 

"Yeah?" Bokuto answered a bit annoyed now. 

Everyone's jaws slightly dropped when Bokuto confirmed his identity. They were all shocked that the young man's hair wasn't permanently styled as they usually saw it. More so, they were amazed at how attractive and quiet he was with his hair down, like there was a relation between the two. There was no denying that Bokuto is an attractive young man with an amazing body. Even though his mood can shift quickly, he has a kind and goofy personality and it keeps everyone light-hearted. But Bokuto with his hair down was a whole new sight to behold. He was still, if not more, attractive but he had a calming aura around him, similar to Akaashi's. 

Bokuto pivoted on his feet and turned to Akaashi. The setter was busy wheeling the volleyball cart over to the other end of the gym where it was usually kept. 

Akaashi looked up at the bi-colored hair boy, looked back down at the cart, then looked back at him. He was appalled by the sight in front of him, to say the least. 

The captain of his team looked mind-blowingly good with his hair down. He didn't know if he was jealous of Bokuto or proud that he was the one person that could calm him down. Akaashi could feel his heart beating a little faster when Bokuto met his eyes. Truth be told, Akaashi had a crush on Bokuto, he just didn't know if it was platonic or romantic. 

Once Akaashi was back to reality, he realized that Bokuto was right in front of the cart with a small pout on his face. Akaashi knew him well enough to know that he wasn't in one of his moods, he was getting annoyed. 

"G-Good morning Bokuto-san? How a-are you?" Akaashi stuttered out. Bokuto's eyes widened at that but decided not to say anything. His usually calm and collected setter just stuttered.

"Hi Akaashi, I'm doing okay. I'm just a little mad at myself because I stayed up too late working on my history essay so I woke up a bit late this morning. That's why I was late today. I'm also a little mad that I couldn't style my hair today. On top of that, I think everyone's mad at me for coming to practice late! Or they are all just acting weird for some other reason." Bokuto rambled out to his best friend. 

Surprised that Bokuto actually pronounced his name with a 'k' instead of the normal 'g', Akaashi cleared his throat before speaking, "Don't worry, staying up late will pay off. And don't worry, I promise you no one here is mad at you for coming a few minutes late."

"Then why did everyone stop what they were doing to look at me? Also, why is everyone's face so red? The gym isn't even hot." Bokuto's pout came back, making him look adorable in Akaashi's eyes. 

The young setter felt his face become even warmer at the mention that he was blushing. The boy found the third year's aloofness endearing and was also kinda relieved that he didn't know that he was the reason behind everyone's blushing. 

"Bokuto, do you really not know?" Konoha asked, everyone's attention turning to him. 

"Konoha-san, wait--" Akaashi was then cut off by his other senpai.

"Bokuto, to put very simply, you look really hot with your hair down," Komi said. 

Bokuto's eyes widened like saucers and he blinked for a couple of seconds. He always thought his hair looked weird when it was matted down on his head. Unconsciously, he ran his fingers through his hair, causing Akaashi to suck in a deep breath. Bokuto was glad that his teammates didn't think he looked unkempt or like a mess. Especially Akaashi, who would never fail to call out Bokuto on his foolishness or his wrongdoings. 

Bokuto turned to Akaashi and asked simply, "Is that why everyone's faces are so red?"

Akaashi let out a breath and nodded wordlessly. Bokuto couldn't help but grin at that, making him look even more attractive. 

"Wow, I always hated the way my hair looked when it was down. I didn't know it would be such a big hit with people!" Bokuto sounded amazed by his own attractiveness, causing some of his teammates to catch his infectious smile. 

"You don't have to put your hair down just because other people like it, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said with a small frown on his face. 

"Don't worry, Akaashi. The real reason I never put it down because I thought it made me look messy."

Bokuto's teammates shared similar thoughts, _He really thought his normal hairstyle looked neat?_

Akaashi, being ever so observant, assured Bokuto, "Your hair looks nice when it is down as well, Bokuto-san. You should wear it more often like this."

The grin on Bokuto's face managed to widen even more. "Thanks 'Kaashi."

"OI! ALL OF YOU, STOP OGLING BOKUTO AND START STRETCHING ALREADY! AKAASHI, PUT THE CART WHERE IT NEEDS TO GO! PRACTICE IS BEING WASTED AND I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH THE OLD CAT'S SMUGNESS IF WE LOSE AGAINST THEM AT TODAY'S PRACTICE MATCH!" Their coach yelled. 

"YES COACH," everyone yelled back, sensing their coach's pissy mood. 

The second-year quickly wheeled the cart to its regular spot while the rest of his teammates ran over to where Bokuto was. He lead the stretches and a moment later, Akaashi joined them. 

Morning practice went by as it usually did after the scene, with the regular warm-ups and drills. Once it finished, everyone changed back into their school uniforms and went to their respective classes. 

Many, if not all of, Bokuto's classmates were shocked to find that he was the "new student". Girls were swooning even more with a few boys joining them, while guys wanted to befriend him more than they usually did. Bokuto's friendly personality was still intact so he didn't think much of it. 

_Maybe I should start putting my hair down more often._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write! 
> 
> I think some of you can probably guess (hint, hint) about who's coming next. 
> 
> There may be a few errors in this chapter because I haven't proofread it. If there are, plz comment. Like I said in the beginning, some characters will have a personal spin on them while trying to stay as canon as possible. Just don't comment anything mean if there is something off. I might come back to edit this chapter or add more if I get an idea. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Thank you!


	2. Tendou Satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou decided to leave his hair down for once! What will his teammates and captain think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH ALREADY 100 HITS AND IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO DAYS!!!
> 
> Thank you so much!!
> 
> Tendou is so fucking adorable.
> 
> Enjoy!!!~~

_^^^ Another artwork for your imagination_

Tendou Satori woke up feeling refreshed but at the same time, very lazy.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to morning practice but he knew his coach would get mad at him for skipping without a good reason. On top of that, Ushijima would probably ask a bunch of questions as to why and Tendou didn't want to deal with his friend's cluelessness. While it was mostly funny and endearing, it could also be annoying and frustrating. 

Tendou let out a slight groan of protest once his alarm clock went off. He smacked his bedside table a couple of times before finally landing on the stupid alarm clock. Sitting up, he rolled his neck a couple of times while stretching the rest of his body. Satisfying cracks and pops could be heard and he felt a wave of satisfaction brush over his body. This was one of his favorite things to do in the morning for some reason and he wasn't very sure as to why. 

He threw off the comforter, slipped on his house slippers, and trudged to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and did his "skincare routine" (which was really just splashing his face with cold water and then moisturizing it with lotion). Tendou glanced at the hair products that were displayed on a shelf on the wall next to him and looked at them with distaste. His eyes then shifted back to the large mirror in front of him, specifically to his hair. He wasn't in the mood to do his regular hair routine which took about fifteen minutes of his time. Instead of reaching for the hairspray, his hands grabbed the fine-tooth comb on the counter. He combed his hair so it was void of tangles and frizziness and then used his fingers to style it a bit more. After about five minutes of just playing around with his hair, Tendou was content with the final look. His hair was much calmer than usual as it fell around his head rather than sticking up. Soft bangs fell on his forehead but they didn't block his vision which was good; the Guess Monster has to able to see in order to guess. 

Walking back to his room with his back a little straighter, Tendou started humming some random tune in his head. He had never heard it before but it was quite catchy so he swayed his hips a bit to it. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his school uniform. He changed into the purple and white uniform, fixed his tie, and ran his fingers through his hair. Taking his phone off the charging cable, he scrolled a bit through his social media. Still checking his phone, he hooked his school bag over his shoulder and went downstairs. 

His mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and his dad was already at work. Tendou could smell the miso soup and his mouth watered. 

"Good morning, Ma," Tendou said as he let his schoolbag slide off his shoulder and onto the floor. It landed with a small _thud_ and Tendou shoved it next to the staircase with his foot. 

"Good morning, hon--Oh my gosh!" She gasped, almost dropping the ladle onto the floor. 

"What's wrong, Ma?" Tendou asked with worry.

Her surprised expression turned into a smile. "I can't believe you put your hair down. I haven't seen your hair like this since... well I can't even remember!"

Satori let out a small chuckle before explaining, "Yeah, I wasn't in the mood to put it up today."

"You should put it down more often! It looks good on you."

"Thanks, Ma."

Satori grabbed two bowls and spoons for them. He set the table up and his mom brought the put of soup over, resting it on a hot plate. His mom filled their bowls with the soup and they both sat down. They gave their thanks and quickly dug in since they both had to leave in about twenty minutes.

After finishing, they washed their dishes and put their shoes on. Tendou slung his school bag over his shoulder once more while his mom held her work tote in her hand. She grabbed the car keys from the kitchen island as Tendou ruffled his hair once more. 

"Come on, Sato! Your hair looks fine!" She exclaimed. 

"Coming, Ma." He adjusted his tie, took a deep breath, and walked out the door with his mom. 

~~~

Thankfully, Tendou made it in time so he wouldn't have to face his coach's wrath. Coach Saitou was much nicer compared to Coach Washijou but both didn't like it when someone was late without a good excuse.

Tendou took a deep breath before thinking to himself, _You look good. Don't care about what other people think._

Even though Tendou always puts a smile on his face, it was genuine. He enjoyed hanging out with his team and having their presence around him. They never judged him for his looks or his personality; they accepted who he is and how he looked. People always saw Tendou as a weirdo or thought he looked like a monster. He knew his teammates saw him in that way too but it was more affectionate in a sense. They admired his unique ability to be able to guess accurately and celebrated it with him. In summary, they were an odd family, but a close family no less. 

Placing a hand on the door, Tendou plastered his normal smile and pushed it open. 

"Good morning, everyone!" He sang in his cheery voice as he walked to his locker. 

But instead of being met with "Good Morning!" or "Hello!" from his teammates, Tendou only heard silence. Nervousness bubbled in his stomach at the deathly quietness. He could feel all eyes on him as he walked to his locker, located by Ushijima's. Even his captain was staring at him, which wasn't that unusual, but this time, it felt different. 

_They hate it. You look weird_ , Satori thought to himself. His smile dropped as he put in his locker code. 

"Tendou," Semi called. 

"Yes, Semi?" Tendou asked before internally berating himself.

Semi noticed that Tendou didn't call him by his nickname, Semisemi, or his first name. Everyone else also seemed to pick up on this and Ushijima looked up at the redhead. Some of his teammates had finished putting on their volleyball uniforms and were tying the laces on their shoes while Tendou was still peeling his shirt off. He didn't look up at Semi like he usually does and instead, he kept his head down. 

"Satori," Ushijima's voice boomed throughout the changing room. "Look at me."

Surprised, Tendou slowly turned to his right and looked at his captain. His mind was blown by two things. One is the fact that Ushijima Wakatoshi called him by his given name. 

The second being that Ushijima was giving him a genuine smile, a smile that almost no one ever saw. Ushiwaka knew that his teammates were gawking at him for smiling like that but he knew he needed to do so. 

"I like your hair," Ushijima simply said before closing his locker. 

Tendou gaped at him for a couple of seconds before breaking out into his wide smile. "Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun."

"I was going to say the same thing Tendou but I guess Ushijima beat me to it," Semi chimed in.

"Yeah, Tendou-senpai! It looks great!" Goshiki exclaimed as he slipped his shoes on. 

A chorus of agreement spread throughout the room, making Satori's smile grow even more. 

"Thank you," Tendou exclaimed, a little breathless. 

Everyone smiled at him, feeling happy that their Guess Monster was happy. They started filing out, save for Ushijima who was waiting for his middle blocker. 

"Coach is going to be mad at you if you aren't there you know, Wakatoshi-kun," Satori teased.

Wakatoshi chuckled, surprising Satori again. "He's also going to be mad if he knew his Guess Monster wasn't in his best mind."

Tendou frowned a bit, "So you just said it in order to make me happy."

"Satori, I think you know me well enough to know that I never say anything I don't mean."

Tendou blinked at Ushijima with wide eyes as he changed into his volleyball shorts. Wakatoshi had gotten him there. 

"Yeah, I know," Tendou replied before shutting his locker. "Thank you."

Even though it was unspoken, Ushijima knew what he meant. "You're welcome."

Ushijima pulled the door open and was surprised to see a girl he didn't recognize standing there with a letter in her hand. 

She had long, black hair that reached to her waist, and brown eyes had held anxiousness in them. 

"Can I help you with something?" Ushijima shifted uncomfortably. 

"Oh I-I just wanted to give this to Tendou-senpai," she mumbled, casting glances at the redhead in front of her. She held out the letter with both hands and bowed her head slightly.

Ushijima looked at Tendou and saw, for lack of a better word, an adorable sight. Tendou's eyes had blown wide once again as he stared at the much shorter girl. He could see a faint blush on his cheeks as Tendou reached out to accept the letter. It was evident that Tendou wasn't used to receiving confession letters. Ushijima received quite a few but he hadn't shown much interest in them. To him, there was someone much more interesting than any girl he had ever noticed. 

As soon as Tendou grabbed the letter, the girl darted away from them. 

Since Tendou was a very curious person, he couldn't wait until after practice to open the letter. He ripped it open and quickly skimmed through it before crumpling it up and throwing it in the trash can that was conveniently located next to him.

Ushijima looked at the trash can before looking back at the middle blocker. He frowned when he noticed that Tendou wasn't by his side and was already walking ahead of him. Taking two large steps, he was at the redhead's side again. He noticed that Tendou had his small smirk on his face. 

"Why did you throw it away?" Ushijima finally asked. 

"Because I wasn't interested in her," Tendou replied.

"Are you interested in someone?"

"Yes, Toshi-kun, I am."

Even though the other didn't know, both boys' hearts were beating fast. They felt that they were going to burst out any second. Ushijima hated the way his heart acted and so did Tendou but for different reasons. Ushijima hated it because couldn't figure out why it did so; Tendou hated it because he knew exactly why. 

But neither boy did or said anything for the rest of the short walk to the gym. But maybe in the near future, they would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this one-shot series so far!
> 
> I usually write in first POV, not third POV, so it's a little odd for me sometimes.
> 
> Another thing, I don't really proofread my work so apologies if there are any mistakes or phrases that don't make sense.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Nishinoya Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Karasuno react when they see their libero with his hair down?
> 
> PLZ READ THE CHAPTER NOTES AT THE BEGINNING AND END FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I know that Nishinoya does have his hair down in a scene when they are at the training camp. In this scenario, I decided to have it so Asahi didn't realize that Noya's hair was down because he was tired that day. 
> 
> Basically, only Tanaka and Hinata have actually remembered seeing Noya's hair down. No one else has or they don't remember seeing it.
> 
> Enjoy!!~~~

_^^^ Noya looks so fine with his hair down like this_

Stepping out of the shower, Nishinoya felt ready to take on today.

He grabbed the towel that was hanging on a hook next to the shower door and patted himself dry. He proceeded to wrap it around himself since his clothes were still in his bedroom. A slight chill rushed from his thighs, up to his back, and through his neck, making shiver more. He hoped the towel would keep him warm enough until he could wear his clothes. 

Looking into the mirror, Noya ran his fingers through his hair. It was pretty flat from the hot water beating down on it but he could smell the minty shampoo and conditioner he used, calming him down. The little bleached lighting bolt sat perfectly in the middle of his forehead, waiting to be struck by hair product. Unfortunately, it would have to wait until his hair was fully dry as he didn't want to damage his hair by putting the product in at the wrong time. Even though Noya owned a hairdryer, he didn't like using heat in his hair for he was scared of damaging it.

Instead, Noya decided to wait for it to dry by brushing his teeth. By the time he was done with that, his hair seemed to be damper rather than wet. He splashed cold water onto his face before using a face wash Saeko recommended for him. It kept his skin clear and smooth. By the time his face was washed and moisturized, the tips of his hair were dry.

Saeko had become Noya's big sister in a way. She treated him like she treated Ryu, a younger brother. While Noya did have three older sisters of his own, they didn't spend a lot of time with him. Sure, they liked each other like siblings do and occasionally fought, they never had the same bond as Saeko and Ryu had with each other. 

Smiling to himself, Nishinoya walked out of the bathroom and to his bedroom with a smaller towel for his hair. He locked his bedroom door and stripped the towel off of him. Exchanging the towel in his hand for the clothes on his bed, Noya put them on and felt his hair again. It was still a little wet so he used the small towel on his bed to dry off the rest of his hair as he walked back to the bathroom with the body towel hanging from his arm. 

Noya threw both towels onto the floor next to his shower. _I'll pick them up later_ , he thought to himself as he gazed into the mirror. 

His hair had more bounciness and wasn't sticking flatly to his scalp. It was a little tousled so he grabbed a brush on the counter and ran it through his hair. There were a couple of knots that didn't want to come out but soon, his hair was shiny and soft. Noya's hands ran through his hair, relishing the feeling of the smooth and silkiness. 

Sighing contently, Noya felt it was finally time to style his hair. He reached for the bottle of gel, not realizing how light the bottle was. The cap opened with a pop and Noya squeezed the bottle. When nothing came out, Noya smacked the bottom of the bottle a couple of times before squeezing it again. Still, nothing came out of the bottle. Groaning in frustration, Noya chucked the bottle into the tiny trashcan. 

"I guess I'll just have to go to school with my hair like this," he muttered to himself, using his fingers to lift a few strands of his bleached hair from his forehead. He watched it flop down in defeat once he let go. 

_No, you are not going to be dramatic over something as stupid as hair. What will your kouhais think?_ His brain thought, snapping Noya out of his low mood. He wasn't going to let a bad hair day bring his mood down. He had to be a good role model and senpai for the first years!

Feeling better after his short pep talks to himself, Noya threw a grin on his face. The libero walked back to his room, grabbed his school bag, and went downstairs for breakfast. 

All three of his older sisters stared at him with wide eyes as Noya dropped his bag by the front door. 

"Mom and Dad already left for work I assume," Yuu announced to no one in particular. 

"Wow, Yuu, your hair looks good for a change," Kumiko, the oldest, stated. Her eyes then drifted back to her phone as she scrolled mindlessly. She didn't mean to be rude or anything, in fact, she was the nicest sister out of all three. She just wasn't a morning person at all. 

"You should wear down more often," Akemi, the second oldest, chimed in with a smile gracing her face. Out of all of his sisters, Yuu was the closest to her as they both loved to play volleyball. She was a setter however so the relationship could only go so far. 

"I can't believe you still have that stupid bleach streak in your hair," Hina, the third oldest, snorted. She didn't really like Yuu as she believed that he stole the spotlight from her, being the youngest and the only boy. It also didn't help that unlike her, Yuu was very good at his passion and even received rewards for it. 

Yuu rolled his eyes along with his other two sisters. They could never understand the bitchiness of the youngest sister. It didn't really accomplish anything and besides, what was Yuu even supposed to do?

"Shut up, Hina," Kumiko barked, making Hina recoil. 

Akemi and Yuu tried to hide their chuckles behind their arms. Keyword: tried.

Akemi stood up from her seat, smoothed down her work outfit, and chucked an energy bar at her younger brother. "Let's go, I'll drive you to school and I'll drive Hina to work."

Catching the energy bar with ease, Yuu yelled, "Shotgun!"

"Not fair you little shit," Hina shouted back, trying to wear her shoes faster. 

Unfortunately for Hina, Yuu was much faster and was able to beat both his sisters to the car. Akemi and Kumiko chuckled at her younger sister's frustration.

~~~

Yuu said goodbye to Akemi and basically ignored Hina. He jumped out of the car and looked around for Tanaka. Instead, he found the third-years.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Noya yelled, sprinting towards them.

The third-years turned around to see a short guy with a bleached streak sitting right on his forehead. All of them could tell it was Nishinoya due to his voice and the fact that no one else has the unique hair coloration. What threw them off was the fact that his hair wasn't spiked up like it usually was. It was brushed downwards so it framed his head instead. He looked a lot shorter without his spikey hair but he also looked a bit more... mature yet childish?

"Hey, Nishinoya. I like the new hair," Sugawara said cheekily.

"Yeah, it looks good," Daichi commented. 

"Thanks!" Nishinoya exclaimed, totally not waiting for Karasuno's ace to say something. 

Asahi was blown away at how cute Nishinoya looked. He couldn't believe how much a hairstyle could change the way someone looks. It took a lot of self-control not to run his fingers through Noya's silky-looking hair. It was a bit longer than he thought it was and found it adorable that Noya looked even shorter with his hair down, resembling a hyper child. Yet because his hair was brushed down neatly, he somehow managed to look more mature and hotter. 

Suga let out a giggle, snapping Asahi out of his thoughts. Daichi was trying not to laugh or make fun of Asahi, succeeding much more than Suga was. Asahi craned his neck down to look at the libero in front of him, who was patiently (not so patiently) waiting for a response. 

Mustering up all the courage he could, Asahi gave Noya a small smile and confidently said, "You look cute with your hair down, Noya."

Everyone's jaws dropped at how casually Asahi was able to say that. Even Asahi himself was shocked that he was able to say that but didn't show his shock, he just kept smiling. The shy ace would normally have stuttered or just smiled on nodded with a blush on his cheeks. Or he would look away in fear of saying something stupid. Instead, he spoke with a confidence and certainty that made Noya's stomach flutter with butterflies. Daichi and Suga were amazed that their meek friend was able to complement the libero so boldly; in all the years they have known him, the only confidence they saw in him was during volleyball. 

"T-T-Thank you, A-Asahi-san." Noya sputtered out.

Asahi noticed that Nishinoya's cheeks were getting red and started to worry. He placed a hand on Noya's forehead; it was very warm. 

"Are you feeling okay, Noya? You're cheeks look really red and your forehead feels warm? Are you sick?" Asahi asked.

The sweet action made the butterflies in Noya's stomach burst once more and the redness on his cheeks spread all the way to his ears. Suga and Daichi noticed the effects that a confident Asahi had on Noya and started chuckling to themselves. 

Still not understanding the situation, Asahi glared at both of them harshly. "Why are you both laughing? Noya could be sick."

This only fueled their laughter, pissing Asahi off even more. Sensing his bad mood, Noya quickly assured him.

"Don't worry I'm not sick. My face was red from running all the way here," Noya squeaked.

Asahi wasn't completely satisfied with Nishinoya's answer but dropped his hand along with the topic. Noya took a couple of deep breaths, trying to make his face turn back to normal. 

After their laughing fit at the ace's and libero's expense, Daichi and Suga were able to calm down. 

"Come on, let's go make sure Kageyama didn't kill Hinata or Tsukishima didn't kill both of them," Suga said before he started walking with Daichi.

Asahi and Noya trailed behind their captain and vice-captain, enveloped by a comfortable silence. 

They all arrived to see the nets set up with a few volleyballs rolling around the courts. Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai were talking quietly in front of the whiteboard, most likely strategizing about what to do for the next practice match against Aoba Johsai. Surprisingly, all of the first years, including Yachi, were talking amongst themselves. No one was yelling (Kageyama and Hinata) at each other or insulting each other (Tsukishima); they all seemed to be enjoying each other's company. The rest of the second years, save for Nishinoya, were discussing something with Kiyoko while Ennoshita was holding Tanaka back. 

Nishinoya wasn't as Kiyoko-crazed as Tanaka was. He still thinks she is one of the most beautiful women on the planet (who doesn't think so?) but doesn't act like Tanaka around her anymore. He wasn't very sure as to what happened over time but he had a slight suspicion as to who was the cause. 

The noise in the gym quieted down as the quartet arrived. Tanaka saw Nishinoya and ran over to him. 

"Noya! You change your hair!" Tanaka exclaimed loudly. Asahi jumped away in surprise and almost crashed into Suga.

"Oi, Tanaka! Chill out!" Daichi said. He didn't bother to turn around and yell at Tanaka, knowing his words were enough to bring order. 

"Sorry, Daichi-san. I've just never seen Yuu put his hair down on purpose!" He said with excitement. 

"Actually it wasn't entirely on purpose. I ran out of hair gel so I couldn't spike it up," Nishinoya admitted. 

Hinata was confused and spoke, "What do you mean, Tanaka-senpai? We saw him with his hair down at the training camp and got scared because we didn't recognize him."

Tanaka's cheeks had a pink hint to them as he muttered, "What are you talking about? I wasn't scared."

"Yeah, you were. And then we all get scared because Asahi-san went from looking like Jesus to sounding like Satan," Hinata continued innocently.

Asahi pouted at the fact that he looks like Jesus and Satan while Suga was hollering from laughter. Daichi knew that he should have scolded his kouhai for speaking like that but ended up laughing with Suga instead. 

"But I like the way your hair looks when it's down, Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Nishinoya felt proud when Hinata called him senpai and it made him feel better about his hair. He looked at the rest of the first years to see whether they agreed or not. Tsukishima and Kageyama looked like they couldn't care less (in their defense, they looked like that a lot); Yamaguchi and Yachi nodded their heads enthusiastically in agreement to Hinata's statement.

"Yeah, don't you agree guys?" Tanaka asked the remaining second-years. They simply nodded their heads in agreement as well, making Noya burst with even more pride.

"If you all are done fawning over Noya's hair, let's start with stretches and warm-ups," Coach Ukai said with an edge to his voice. 

Daichi nodded before yelling, "Okay guys! Let's circle up!"

Before Nishinoya could even take two steps, a hand was placed onto his right shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Asahi with a small, attractive smirk on his face. Asahi leaned down so his mouth was centimeters away from Noya's ear. With the amount of butterflies Noya has experienced in the last thirty minutes, Noya could open a butterfly sanctuary. 

"You should wear your hair down more. You look really good with it," Asahi whispered. He slowly dragged his hand back and off Noya's shoulder and walked over to the rest of the team in the circle.

Noya released the breath he was holding and looked up at the ceiling. _Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god._

"Noya, let's go!" Suga yelled.

Noya snapped his head to look at his senpai and saw a dainty smirk playing on his lips.

Boy, was he in trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one a bit because I found it hard to write Nishinoya. His character is quite complex and different and it changes depending on the situation or who he is with.
> 
> I'm also noticing that my current chapters are currently taking the same format but I'm not really sure as to how else to write them. I am trying to include more dialogue in these as I go. 
> 
> I know I replied to someone's comment about whether or not I take requests. Short answer: I'm not right now but I will be doing so in the future. I have about 7 chapters after this one planned out but by the 7th or 8th chapter, I will start taking requests. The person who asked this also happened to ask for Noya but I already had Noya planned coincidentally so that's why I am writing his chapter. I just wanted to clarify this early on!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> Thanks!


	4. Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's had a lot on his plate recently and hasn't had any time to do some self-care, like a haircut. What will his best friend and the team think when he throws his hair into a ponytail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH I love Yamaguchi! He's so cute and doesn't get enough credit for all the hard work he puts into his serves!
> 
> I've noticed that my chapters are starting to increase in length and I'm really happy! (Watch as this one becomes shorter than the previous chapter)
> 
> Enjoy!!~~

_^^^ Yamaguchi is probably one of the most underrated characters but I love him :)_

Yamaguchi's hair was getting pretty long. 

It was pretty long and fluffy before but now it was starting to cover his neck. He didn't have the time to get a haircut recently and was probably not going to have time for a while. Between practices, school, and friends, he never really got any time for self-maintenance or self-care in general. He was still eating well, sleeping well, his grades were very good and for him, that was already a major win. 

Running his fingers through his hair, Yamaguchi sighed before looking down at the pack of hair ties in his hands. He fiddled with them for a bit before smacking the package against his forehead, groaning from frustration. He had observed Kiyoko, Yachi, and Asahi put their hair up in ponytails and buns and had even watched a few YouTube videos on how to do so. 

_Come on Yamaguchi. No one is going to make fun of you. Tsukki might but even then, he will protect you from anyone who does_ , he thought to himself. 

_No, Yamaguchi. You should put your hair up because you need to. Don't let anyone, not even Tsukki, make fun of you,_ another thought piercing his mind. 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and rips open the package. He took a hair tie out and stretches it a bit before placing it around his fingers. Tilting his head down, he expanded his fingers as the girl did in the video and successfully slipped the hair tie onto the top half of his hair. Then, he proceeded to twist the hair tie and pull his hair through once more. To guarantee it wouldn't fall out during practice, he repeated the action once more. Looking back at himself in the mirror, Yamaguchi let out a small gasp. 

His middle fringe was still there but he really liked how he looked. He turned his neck slightly so he could see the small ponytail he made. It was slightly longer than what he expected but he was happy that his first try was successful. 

Puffing his chest out a bit, Yamaguchi smiled with confidence. This was one of the very rare moments where he thought that he looked really good without anyone's encouragement. The ponytail made him look slightly older and more mature compared to his hair when it was down. Some boyish charm and innocence were preserved by the middle fringe that was delicately placed on his forehead. With less hair covering his face, Yamaguchi could make out his prominent jawline and noticed that his freckles complimented everything else. 

Growing up, Yamaguchi was often bullied for his looks. Whether it was because he was very skinny and lanky or because he had freckles unlike most or even because his natural hair had a green tint to it, there was always someone to poke fun at him. That all changed when Tsukishima came to his rescue. Just a simple phrase changed Yamaguchi's life for the better. Tsukishima was always there for him and made sure no one bullied him into doing something he didn't want to do. Yamaguchi was there for him when he found out his brother had been lying to him and was there for him still when he became colder. While some may say that they are polar opposites or that Tsukki is too harsh to him, Yamaguchi knows that Tsukki never truly means what he says and that they're friends for a reason. 

Yamaguchi exited from the bathroom and rolled on his socks. His phone dinged twice so he unlocked it only to see Hinata asking for homework answers. Well, technically _a_ homework answer. He texted Hinata back, saying that he would give him answers at school after morning practice. He noticed that he was running a little late as he shut off his phone. Slipping his phone into his pocket, Yamaguchi grabbed his school bag, checked to make sure everything he needed was in there, and then slung in over his shoulders. 

His parents had already left for work and since Tadashi was an only child, he was alone. It's not that his parents didn't spend time with him; they tried to spend as much of their free time with him. But they worked hard so Yamaguchi could easily go to a good college without any troubles and make sure he has everything he could ever want, which wasn't much. While he was sometimes spoiled, he never acted like a spoiled brat who had to get everything he wanted. In fact, he never asked for anything unless he really needed it. In his parents' eyes, he was the best child they could have ever asked for. 

Tadashi hated eating alone, feeling weird with no one to talk to or interact with. Even though he wasn't very talkative, he liked to be surrounded by people whom he found comforting. He started skipping breakfast in his second year of middle school, around the same time his parents had become busier and decided that he was old enough to be at home alone. Plus, they knew that the Tsukishimas adored Tadashi and would help him if he ever needed it.

Instead of going to the kitchen like most high schoolers, Tadashi headed straight for the front door where his shoes were. He could feel his ponytail bob and down slightly, making him excited. The new hairstyle was definitely put off his comfort zone but he knew how good he looked and loved the feeling he had. His heart sped up slightly as he put his shoes on and a small smile was dancing on his lips. 

Yamaguchi opened the front door and stepped out of his house, relishing the warm air. He closed the door, locked it, and walked to the stop where his best friend was waiting. 

As Yamaguchi walked to the intersection, he hoped for two things:

1\. That people wouldn't think too much about his new hairstyle.

2\. Tsukki wouldn't be mad at him for being a couple of minutes late. 

~~~

_Where is he?_ Tsukishima thought to himself as he neared the intersection. Yamaguchi usually arrived at the same time or was already waiting for him at the corner but for the first time, he was there before his best friend. 

Tsukishima looked around and didn't see the green-haired boy anywhere. He hadn't gotten a text from Yamaguchi about not coming to school either so he should have been here already. Yamaguchi never liked being late. 

_No, he knows that you don't like being late. That's why he's always early_ , a thought bounced around in his head.

Sometimes (actually a lot of times), Tsukishima felt like he didn't deserve a friend like Yamaguchi. Unlike Tsukishima, Yamaguchi was a kind person who knew when to stop and appreciate everything. Yamaguchi was open with all of his feelings, regardless of whether he would get hurt or not. Tsukki was like that at some point but now, he can't express his true emotions unless he is with Yamaguchi only. Yamaguchi always supported everyone while Tsukki would try to knock them down with his harsh words. He and Yamaguchi were polar opposites in some aspects but maybe that's why they worked so well together. 

Kei felt his lips quirk up into a smile. He seemed to do that whenever he thought about the freckled boy but he couldn't figure out why. Or maybe he could and just didn't want to admit it to himself. 

"Good morning Tsukki!" A chirpy voice sang, making Tsukishima snap out of his thoughts.

He turned his head towards the voice and felt his jaw drop. All coherent thoughts and ideas suddenly left his brain and were replaced by a single word.

_Damn._

Yamaguchi was standing about three feet away from him, making all the details visible. The first detail Tsukki noticed was how bright Yamaguchi's smile was and how it made his heart melt a little. He had already made a mental note to protect that smile forever. The second detail Tsukki noticed was how prominent Yamaguchi's facial structure was. He had a sharp jawline and even sharper cheekbones, somehow complimenting the freckles that dotted his cheeks. The third and final detail Tsukki noticed was the ponytail that Yamaguchi wore, taking his breath away. No one could deny that Yamaguchi was pretty cute but his ponytail made him go from that boyish cuteness to total hotness. Tsukki didn't understand how a simple change in a hairstyle could alter someone's looks completely but it did for Yamaguchi. He looked slightly more mature with the ponytail in his hair and his smile changed to a smirk, taking Tsukki's breath again. 

Tsukishima was starting to arrive at a conclusion that his feelings about his best friend had changed at some point. He never looked at anyone this way before and in all honesty, was terrified out of his mind. But of course, he wouldn't let anyone ever know that. 

"If you like it so much you can take a picture Tsukki," Yamaguchi teased, bringing Tsukki back to reality. 

Tsukki rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop the smile from escaping his lips, " _Urusai,_ Yamaguchi."

Instead of apologizing like normal, Yamaguchi let out a laugh.

All the songs he listened to on his headphones couldn't compare to his best friend's laugh. It was a joyous melody in Tsukki's ears, one that he could hear on repeat for days.

"What's with the new hair?" Tsukki finally asked. 

"My hair was getting a bit long so I decided to put it into a ponytail," Yamaguchi answered, a bit of nervousness seeped into his voice at the end of his sentence.

Tsukki noticed the change and before he could even think about the words that came out of his mouth, he said, "It looks really good on you."

Yamaguchi gaped like a koi fish before flashing another heartstopping grin. "Thanks, Tsukki."

Feeling his cheek heat up, Tsukki looked away and muttered, "How do not know that? Come on, let's start walking."

They started to walk in comfortable silence before Yamaguchi's stomach broke it. Tsukki's eyes snapped down to Yamaguchi's stomach before looking back up at his face. Yamaguchi gave him a sheepish smile while Tsukki rolled his eyes. He reached into his bag and pulled out an energy bar. He handed it to Yamaguchi and watched as the boy's face lit up. 

"Would it kill you to eat breakfast so I don't have to give you sugar-filled energy bars every morning? Like seriously, I've been giving you these since like our second year in middle school if I'm not wrong," Tsukki grumbled, causing Yamaguchi to frown. 

" _Urusai_ , Tsukki," Yamaguchi said. 

A moment of silence passed before Yamaguchi's eyes widened. _Oh my god, I just told Tsukki to shut up_.

_I can't believe he just told me to shut up_ , Tsukki thought to himself. 

Carefully calculating his next words, Tsukki spoke. 

" _Gomen_ , Dashi."

Tadashi blinked in response, not being able to believe what he had just heard. Tsukki had apologized to him over something trivial and on top of that, he used his given name except he shortened it to a nickname! Yamaguchi felt like he was in a parallel universe or in maybe still dreaming.

"D-Dashi?" Yamaguchi sputtered out, still in a bit of a haze. 

Tsukishima knew he was blushing from the warmth on his cheeks. "Well, you always call me Tsukki so I figured I should give you a nickname too. B-But if you're uncomfortable then I understand-"

"I love it!" Yamaguchi beamed with happiness. 

Tsukki let out a sigh of relief as they continued walking. The two best friends continued their banter until they reached Karasuno. By some unnatural force, they actually made it on time when everyone was still setting stuff up. Once Tadashi walked into the gym, all eyes gravitated towards him. Tanaka and Nishinoya were the first to start speaking. 

"Whoa, Yamaguchi! Your hair looks cool in a ponytail!" Nishinoya exclaimed, practically pouncing on the first-year. 

Tsukki clicked his tongue at the second-year's antics while Yamaguchi replied, "Thanks Noya-senpai."

"Dude, you look really hot with a ponytail," Tanaka said before turning to the blond. "Right, Tsukishima."

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Yamaguchi knew his best friend was embarrassed and plus, Tsukki had already complimented him without any hesitation earlier. He loves the fact that Tsukki is only truly comfortable showing his emotions and thoughts to him (even though he wishes that Tsukki would get some more friends).

Asahi pulled Noya off of Yamaguchi and said, "I can give you some tips on how to maintain long hair if you ever need any."

"That would be great, thank you Asahi-san!" Yamaguchi said, granted a small smile from the ace. 

"Wow Yamaguchi, I don't think you should cut your hair. At least not by a lot anyway," Hinata chimed in, marveling at the ponytail.

Yamaguchi let out a small chuckle before taking a glance at the blueberry-eyed setter. Kageyama gave him a very small smile, the corners of his lips just barely quirking up, and a nod. Tadashi couldn't help but feel proud that he got one of the King's genuine smiles. 

"Okay guys, give Yamaguchi his space," Sugawara said, making everyone, except for Tsukki, back up a bit. 

"Your hair does look nice Yamaguchi," said the captain. Sugawara nodded his head in agreement. 

"T-Thank you all so much!" Tadashi exclaimed once more with a small smile on his lips. 

Everyone went back to setting up the courts while Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Tanaka held Tsukki back. He was confused as to why those three would want to talk to him together since it was usually only the third-year or the second-years just bombarding him with whatever they wanted to say. Tsukki did notice the smirks that danced across all of their lips. 

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Tsukishima, you are whipped," Sugawara said, making Tanaka and Nishinoya howl with laughter. 

Tsukishima shot them a cold glare, making the two quiet down. He then said, "I-I don't know what you are talking about, Suga-san."

"Don't play dumb with me, Tsukishima," Suga chastised. 

But he wasn't playing dumb. He truly had no idea what his senpai was talking about. 

Tanaka analyzed Tsukishima for a couple of seconds before realizing the boy had absolutely no idea what the three were referring to. "Suga-san, I think he is telling the truth."

Suga gave Tsukishima a once-over before realizing that Tanaka was right. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right, Tanaka."

Nishinoya was about to explain to his _kouhai_ before being interrupted by Yamaguchi. 

"Hey, Tsukki can you give me a hand with this?" Yamaguchi asked. 

Desperate to get out of the current situation, Tsukki hastily replied before walking over to him, "Sure Dashi."

Everyone's heads whipped around to Tsukki, who just tried to ignore it. Tadashi was trying to not smile as Tsukki helped him. He could tell the blond was a bit out of his comfort zone with that and didn't want to push him more. 

No one mentioned but they suddenly got the inside joke that was between Suga, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. Even Kageyama was making fun of him! 

But in the end, it didn't really matter that much to Tsukki. Because in the end, he had Dashi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick announcements about this one-shot collection:
> 
> 1\. There is no schedule for updating. I write when I have time.  
> 2\. I am in school currently so I am not constantly thinking about this. I think some people (myself included) tend to forget that fanfic writers have lives.  
> 3\. I have no idea how many characters I am going to do. As of now, there are a total of ten chapters (published and planned out total).  
> 4\. I am not taking requests right now but I will be starting at Chapter 8.  
> 5\. I like it when people critique my work kindly! Please don't hesitate to tell me if something doesn't aline with the Haikyuu!! Timeline.  
> 6\. These oneshots can be platonic or romantic but leans slightly more to the romantic side than to platonic now that I'm noticing. So I guess it's up to you to decide whether they are in a relationship or not. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Thank you!!


	5. Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama forgets to straighten his hair and take out his piercings that morning. What will the tangerine head and the rest of his team think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH IT'S KAGEYAMA TIMEEEEE!!!!
> 
> His character development is amazing and honestly, I kin to him a bit. 
> 
> Plus, how the fuck is he is so pretty???? And hot??? And sexy???
> 
> Enjoy!!~~

_^^^ I'm drooling over this pic_

Kageyama woke up feeling tired and a bit sluggish. 

He slowly craned his neck to the side to see the time on his alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. He had woken up a bit later than normal and usually, would have lept out of bed and frantically start getting ready. But this time, he was not in the mood to do much other than laze around. Even playing volleyball wasn't very appealing to him.

Today, Kageyama decided to take his time getting ready instead of rushing around so he could beat Hinata. While he did enjoy winning (especially when the competition was between him and Hinata), Kageyama supposed he could give this race to Hinata instead. Their mini-competitions were a highlight of his day, though he would never admit that out loud to anyone. Despite the fact that he thought that Hinata was a dumbass and sometimes irritating, he enjoyed the tangerine's company and his sunniness. 

Gracefully, Kageyama swung his legs so they were hanging off the side of the bed and pushed himself off with as much force as he could. Bending over, Kageyama stretched his whole body, feeling satisfied with all the pops and cracks that came from various places. He flopped back up and quickly made his bed, just enough to look presentable. Even though he felt lazy, Kageyama was a perfectionist at heart and couldn't leave his room without making sure everything was in its perfect place. 

He trudged to the bathroom and began his usual morning routine. Looking in the mirror, Kageyama subconsciously ran his fingers through his naturally wavy hair. It seemed to settle once he did that and there weren't many knots so he already considered that a win. Straightening his hair almost every morning was probably not the best course of action but so far, his hair was doing fine. It was still silky and soft and didn't look dry or burnt. He brushed a finger by his piercings, making sure they were still there even though he could see them.

Each earring in his ear represented a person that he loved dearly in his family. The two dark grey cuffs on his left year represented his parents and the black stud that sat on the lobe was for his older sister, Miwa. On his right ear, he had a single, onyx cuff that represented his grandfather. He gave Tobio the earring when he was in fifth grade and asked him to pierce his ears once he had passed away in memory of him. Tobio had gotten his piercings a couple of weeks after his grandfather passed away and wore the cuff earring as soon as possible. His grandfather never told him where or why he got a singular earring and Tobio would probably never know. However, it was nice to have a connection to his grandfather; one that only he got to share. 

Using his index finger and thumb, Kageyama softly pinched the earring. He rubbed the cool metal between his fingers, all the memories of his grandfather flooding back.

Tobio grabbed the toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He washed his face with the face wash his sister recommended to him and then moisturized. He filed his nails with the nail file, making sure they were all even and smooth. 

Kageyama took a certain pleasure from taking care of himself. The satisfaction of doing small things to take care of one's body always brought a wave of pleasure for Tobio. Growing up with an older sister meant that he was exposed to habits most guys weren't such as washing your face with a face wash twice a day or making sure to brush your hair so it would stay soft. Some had teased Tobio when they found out but he couldn't care less. 

He walked back to his room with his shoulders a bit higher. He glanced at the clock and saw that he had to be at school in about thirty minutes which meant he had to leave the house in at least ten. Tearing his gaze away from the clock, Tobio took out his uniform and started to get dressed for volleyball. Once he was dressed, he bolted downstairs to get some celery for his pet turtle and then ran back up. He was panting slightly but his turtle seemed to be happy with its breakfast and a few pets from its owner. Tobio checked his bag to make sure he had everything before heading downstairs once more.

His mom and dad had most likely left for work already so Tobio decided just to make some eggs for himself. Being an athlete, Tobio knew how to take care of his body if there wasn't anyone else. After all, he did know it best. 

Once his eggs were done, Tobio put them on a small plate and grabbed a glass of water. He ate quickly as he thought about what he should improve on. Serves were on his mind as he wanted to make them more powerful and be able to serve anywhere on the court with as much accuracy as possible. Learning how to do a jump float serve was another thing on his bucket list. He was thinking about asking Yamaguchi to teach him or at least give him some tips so he could learn by himself. He learned how to do a jump serve by just practicing and observing Oikawa so maybe the same technique could be applied for the jump float. 

Tobio washed his plate and glass and dried them before putting them away. He walked to the front door, slipped his shoes on, grabbed his bag, and left his house a lot later than he usually did. 

Since Kageyama was always one of the first ones in the gym, there would be no doubt that people would notice his tardiness. Well, it technically doesn't count as tardiness as he will be arriving at the time he is supposed to arrive at instead of coming almost an hour earlier so he could practice with the other half of his freak duo. 

He had to admit, it was nice leaving the house a little later than usual. Volleyball was always a constant on his mind but it wasn't necessarily the one thing on his mind. In short, Kageyama was taking a small break from the one thing he loved and was kinda enjoying it. 

~~~

"I can't believe the King still isn't here," Tsukishima said as he placed his headphones into his bag. He fidgeted with his glasses for a bit, making sure they snuggly fit on the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe that you care about him, Tsukishima," Noya teased, patting (more like slapping if you ask Tsukishima) his back. 

"I never said that. It's just... odd," he explained further. 

No one could really argue with him though. It was odd seeing Hinata by himself, tossing a ball against a wall. When the third-years usually enter the gym, the freak duo had already worked up a bit of sweat from just practicing their quick or respective positions. They might be arguing with each other about something completely useless but that was also quite normal for them too. For the entire team, it was much weirder when those two didn't argue at all. In fact, it was odd when those two weren't together at school. Despite the number of times they argue and fight, everyone knew that deep down, Hinata and Kageyama were each other's best friends. So when everyone only saw Hinata, odd was the best word to describe the situation. 

"Did he text you about not coming to school today, Hinata?" Sugawara asked, trying to think why Kageyama hadn't come yet. 

"Nope! Plus, I can't really think of any reason that Kageyama wouldn't come to practice. He would literally have to be unconscious or unable to move," Hinata answered. 

Everyone's heads collectively nodded before Daichi spoke up, "He could just be running late?"

"Nah! We always race every morning. He would never give up a chance to beat me at something!" Hinata exclaimed. He was basically jumping off the gym walls at this point. He would never admit it aloud (in case Kageyama heard him or something), but he was very worried about the setter. So much so that it started to channel into anxiety, making him more hyperactive. 

"Everyone, I'm sure Kageyama is fine," Takeda chimed in, trying to get everyone to calm down.

"Yeah, it's not like he is actually late," Ukai added as he fiddled with the clipboard in his hands. 

Kiyoko and Yachi looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. They were hoping that nothing bad had happened to the starting setter. 

"Hinata, why don't you-" Yamaguchi was cut off by someone walking into the gym. 

Jaws dropped in awe as the person walked along the sidelines. He commanded attention and respect from the way he carried himself. On top of that, he was really good-looking, gorgeous, hot, and well, the list goes on forever. His wavy raven hair complimented his sharp blue eyes beautifully. They added drama to the clear-cut cheekbones and jawline on his face. Perfect pink lips and a soft nose to match made him look even more perfect if that was even possible. The piercings in his ears just made him look ever so delicious and could make anyone drop to their knees. The strong arms and core that were defined by the volleyball uniform were powerful enough to make people drool and not care. Not one person on the team could look away from the beauty in front of them and in all honesty, nobody really wanted to. 

The blueberry-eyed man took off his jacket and folded it neatly before placing it beside his bag. Then, he turned around to face the rest of the team. Wide eyes and gaping mouths were what he was greeted with. 

Kageyama was confused as to why everyone was staring at him. Glancing down at his uniform, he made sure that nothing had spilled on it or something like that. There wasn't anything of the sort so he really couldn't figure out why everyone was looking at him. Frustrated, Kageyama ran his fingers through his hair, eliciting a few gasps from the team. As he combed through, he felt the soft wavy strands before stopping his hand. It all came crashing down on him. 

_Shit,_ he thought to himself. _I forgot to straighten my hair._

He brushed his fingers by his ears, feeling all the cool metals of his earrings. He had even forgotten to take out his piercings!

From the way everyone was staring at him, Kageyama assumed that everyone was weirded out by his natural hair and piercings.

Trying to look unaffected, Kageyama muttered out, "Are we going to start?"

Everyone's jaws proceeded to drop even further. Daichi, being the only one who could string together a cohesive sentence, sputtered out, "K-K-Kageyama?"

"Yes, Daichi?" Kageyama asked, tilting his head like a cute puppy.

And that ladies and gentlemen, is when the entire team of Karasuno lost it. 

They couldn't believe that Kageyama Tobio could look so good, especially Tsukishima. There was no doubt that even with his usual hairstyle and bare ears, the boy was still very attractive to all genders. He was quite a talk amongst the ladies but none ever knew how to approach him. His team knew about the fact that Kageyama often was considered one of the hottest first-year boys and would sometimes tease him for it. But deep down, some of them wouldn't mind having a small taste of what the raven hair setter had to offer. 

If anyone were to look into Hinata's mind, they would see that he was about to pass out. He couldn't believe that his best friend looked so damn good with his wavy hair and piercings. Hinata heard girls in his grade talk about how attractive Kageyama is and how they wanted to date him but they were too scared to ask him out. So instead, they would go to Hinata for advice on how to ask the raven out. At first, Hinata was jealous because of how many girls secretly flocked around the setter and how totally oblivious he was to it. He is still jealous but it was more because he didn't want any girl to take Kageyama's attention away from him. There was no good reason that came to mind about why he acted this way or why his heart beat rapidly against his chest when Kageyama was around, regardless if he was tossing to the middle blocker or not. But Hinata wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. 

Sugawara looked at his orange-head _kouhai_ and smiled to himself. He totally knew the reason for the way Hinata was acting but he wasn't going to give it up anytime soon. Unless it was absolutely needed. 

Nishinoya basically ran up to him and bombarded him with questions. "Is that your normal hair? When did you get your piercings? Why did you choose those earrings-?

Ennoshita sensed Kageyama's discomfort and gently put a hand on Noya's shoulder, causing him to stop talking. "I think you should let Kageyama answer before asking anymore."

Kageyama shifted back and forth on his toes. He still hadn't realized how good he looked to everyone else and felt self-conscious. 

"Do I look weird or something? Is that why everyone keeps looking?" Kageyama mumbled shamefully as he looked down. He really hoped it wasn't the case and they had a better reason for staring. But then again, what else could it be?

Tanaka blinked in surprise before giving Kageyama a wide grin. It scared Kageyama a bit actually.

"Dude, you look hot as fuck," he deadpanned. 

Kageyama blushed hard as his eyes widened, making him look really cute. Everyone swooned once again because of the adorable first-year while Kageyama stared at Tanaka in shock. He couldn't believe that everyone was staring at him because they thought he was "hot as fuck". In fact, he found it amazing that people found him attractive at all. He thought that he had scared most people away with his looks (which was partly true, the boy did have a scary face sometimes) but it turns out, that wasn't entirely the case. 

Snapping back to reality, Kageyama decided to surprise them once more. He let out a small laugh, causing everyone to go deathly silent until it was only his laughter that filled the gym. In truth, he did find this circumstance amusing and couldn't resist. 

_Wow, his laugh is beautiful._

Karasuno had never heard Tobio's laughter before. It was as amazing he was. Joyous, vibrant, and infectious were just the tip of the iceberg when it came to describing it. Suddenly, they all wanted to keep him laughing and keep the genuine smile on his face. 

Once Tobio came down from his laughing fit, his mouth rested with a small smile on his lips. It wasn't at all like the creepy smile they had first seen when Sugawara encouraged him to do so. This smile was warm, cozy, and most of all, genuine. It resembled sitting next to a fireplace on a winter night and drinking hot chocolate. His smile was also just as inviting. 

"Kageyama," Kiyoko addressed. Everyone's attention snapped to her, waiting for her to continue. There was a small smile dancing on her lips as she continued, "You should smile more. You look very attractive when you do. Right, Yachi?"

"Yeah, Kageyama! Kiyoko-san is totally right, you should smile like that," Yachi nodded eagerly. 

Tobio's eyes went as wide as saucers as he stared at the blonde and raven. A wave of embarrassment and happiness cascaded through him as his cheeks became flushed with baby pink. Tobio had never had a girl say a compliment directly to his face, much less two! On top of that, one of them was his _senpai_!

"T-T-Thanks," Tobio stuttered out, not really sure what else to say. He gave the two managers a toothy grin and in return, they gave him one back. 

"Wait, what?!" Tanaka yelled out, causing Tobio to flinch. "How come all Kageyama has to do is add a couple of piercings and curl his hair once to suddenly become attractive!"

Kiyoko let out a small chuckle, causing everyone to melt and basically go into simp mode. But Kageyama wondered the same thing: how could such small changes make such a big impact?

Yachi noticed the team's confusion and began to explain, "Kageyama was already attractive before his new look-" Kageyama's face turned red once again, making Suga and Daichi chuckle a bit. "-but when he smiles, he looks happier and easier to approach. Therefore, he becomes even more attractive. But no girl really says no to an already-hot boy with wavy hair and piercings."

Tanaka let out a sound of amazement and sadness at the same time. Kageyama wasn't really sure what to do about it so he decided to just stay quiet unless he was asked. But there were a couple of things he wanted to clear up. 

Kageyama cleared his throat and everyone gave him their attention. "My hair is actually naturally wavy; I just straighten it every morning before school," he explained. "I've had my piercings since I was a second-year in middle school. My earrings actually represent my family." He took a deep breath before pinching the stud on his left ear and continued, "The stud represents my sister, the two rings next to it represent my parents, and the one my right ear-" Kageyama slowly let go of the stud and let his arm drop to his side. "-represents my grandfather. He asked me to pierce my ears and wear the cuff after he passed away. I chose the other three earrings to compliment his."

Everyone noticed the softness in his voice when Kageyama talked about his grandfather. They didn't know the full story, but those who knew Tobio well enough knew that his grandfather was very special to him. And still is. 

"O-Oh, I'm so-" Sugawara started before being cut off by Kageyama.

"Please don't apologize for asking, Suga-san. I wouldn't have shared if I didn't feel comfortable with you all," Kageyama assured with a small smile. Sugawara gave him one back in return. 

"On a less depressing note," Nishinoya said, dissolving the tension immediately. "Kageyama, you should definitely come to school like this more often. Actually, you should stop straightening your hair altogether and just keep your piercings in."

"I agree. You also seem to be happier with your natural look," Daichi noted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Yes! You look really hot," Sugawara exclaimed. Kageyama still wasn't used to all the praise about his looks so he blushed once again. Seeing his blush, Sugawara got an idea. It wasn't completely evil, depending on whom you ask but it would be fun nonetheless. To put his idea into motion, he turned towards the rest of the first-year boys, "Wouldn't you agree guys?"

"Y-Yeah," Yamaguchi agreed shyly, nodding his head a bit. 

Hinata's eyes were still glazed over with a blush prominent on his cheeks. "T-Totally. You look really hot."

_Yeah, he looks hot as fuck but there is no way I'm saying that out_ _loud_ , Tsukishima thought to himself. He just rolled his eyes in his response to Sugawara's question. 

"But you just did," Kageyama said, a smirk gracing his pink lips. 

Tsukishima's eyes widened in embarrassment as he realized. A blush was now starting to show on his cheeks as everyone around him let out a snicker. He couldn't believe that he accidentally said that aloud, in front of Kageyama as well!

"Tch," was all Tsukishima said as he looked away, completely mortified. 

But Kageyama was not done teasing him just yet. In fact, he had only just begun. Tobio remembered one of his older cousins who was also considered to be very easy on the eyes. The cousin would do this one thing that had everyone swoon for him so Kageyama wanted to try it out as well.

"Tsukishima, look at me for a sec," Kageyama ordered, trying not to let out his plan with the tone of his voice.

Tsukishima's head snapped back to him. Everyone else's attention landed on the scenario in front. Seeing Kageyama socializing so casually and being more carefree was new to them, so much so that they couldn't look away from him.

"Don't worry, I won't tease you that much," Kageyama said before trying his cousin's trick:

He smiled and winked at Tsukishima.

Many events occurred once the trick had occurred:

1\. Daichi and Asahi's jaws dropped to the floor.

2\. Sugawara was smiling at his student, happy for his new confidence, and at the fact that he was able to take a picture of Kageyama's wink. 

3\. Kiyoko was laughing into her arm, trying to muffle the sounds.

4\. Tanaka and Nishinoya were so amazed that they didn't even notice Kiyoko for once. 

5\. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were amused at their teammates' reactions

6\. Yachi was blushing hard since Kageyama looked so good when he did that. 

7\. Yamaguchi was trying not to laugh at his best friend's reaction. 

8\. Tsukishima was blushing just as hard as Yachi and for once, completely speechless.

9\. Hinata's nose was literally bleeding.

As soon as he saw Hinata's nose bleed, Kageyama rushed to get him some tissues. He was trying to help Hinata, not realizing that he was making the situation worse. Sugawara is laughing at them and Tsukishima, who was still a bit dumbstruck by Kageyama's move. Daichi and Asahi were trying to snap him out of it while Tanaka and Nishinoya were trying to replicate Kageyama. Yamaguchi was ~~betting~~ talking to Kiyoko and Yachi about whether or not Kageyama would realize that he was the reason for Hinata's nosebleed.

After about five minutes, the chaos died down. Mostly because Ukai wanted to get the practice started soon and believed that the whole hype over Kageyama should be over by now. It was for the most part but his teammates were still amazed by Kageyama's look and couldn't stop looking at him, especially Hinata. 

Tobio noticed that Hinata would stare at him for a while before trying to focus on something else. Every time Kageyama caught Hinata staring, Shoyo would make eye contact for five seconds before looking away. Getting annoyed by his best friend's lack of focus, Kageyama decided to confront him about it.

"Oi _Boke_ , why do you keep staring at me and then looking away. Am I that weird looking?" Kageyama asked nervously.

Hinata instantly picked it up and shook his head violently. "No!"

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

"Because..." Hinata didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Because what?"

"Because you are so hot that I wanna keep looking at you but I'm embarrassed when you catch me!" Hinata yelled in frustration before slapping his hand over his mouth.

Tsukishima, who was still recovering from the trick and plotting his revenge, snorted while Yamaguchi laughed. Everyone had begun to laugh at Hinata's outburst, making him want to shrivel up.

"I don't mind you looking, just pay attention when practicing. Okay?" Kageyama softly advised with a smile.

Butterflies fluttered around in Hinata's stomach as he dumbly nodded. 

If Hinata didn't know the answer to his question before, he certainly knew it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter I have been waiting to write! I saw this picture on Tiktok originally and I fell in love with it!
> 
> It was actually this picture that inspired me to start writing this collection! This chapter is probably the longest one so far and I am really happy with the way it turned out. 
> 
> BUT WHY CAN'T I WRITE LIKE THIS WHEN IT COMES TO MY ORIGINAL STORIES????
> 
> Anyways, please leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Thank you!


	6. Kozume Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has been out for about a month because he hurt his ankle while playing. As his hair kept growing, he kept bleaching it and didn't really notice the difference. What will Kuroo and Nekoma think when they see their setter after a month?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE PRETTY SETTER SQUAD!!! I LOVE THEM SM!!!
> 
> IM ALIVE TOO BITCHESSSS!!!!
> 
> I'll admit that the chapter summary kinda sucks so a lot of details will be explained during the chapter. So please just give this a chance.
> 
> I have also never broken or sprained anything in my life so I have no idea how any of that stuff works. 
> 
> Enjoy!!~~

[Kenma Long Hair Video (First few seconds)](https://www.tiktok.com/@pashhers/video/6884347889313795334?lang=en&is_copy_url=0&is_from_webapp=v1&sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6898904366130316806)

[Really, really sexy Kenma (Much Older with Longer hair)](https://www.tiktok.com/@pashhers/video/6912301085814312198?lang=en&is_copy_url=0&is_from_webapp=v1&sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6898904366130316806)

_^^^ Click on the links, you won't regret it ;)_

Kenma had been counting down the days until he could play volleyball again.

While it was true that Kenma had been forced to continue playing even though he wanted to quit, he couldn't deny that the sport grew on him. Once he figured out how to use his thinking and analytical skills on the court, he began to enjoy playing more. He saw volleyball as another game that he played and each match was a level. The players were the enemies and bosses of each level. To win, he had to apply his logic to the volleyball match the same way he applied logic to his video games. That was one of the main reasons they won most of the time; Kenma was literally and figuratively the brain of Nekoma. 

Today, Kenma could finally play as the setter again after sitting out for almost a month. He had sprained his ankle while playing a practice match against Fukuroudani. 

~~~

_Bokuto jumped up and spiked Akaashi's set with perfection and power. The sound of his hand connecting with the volleyball rang throughout the whole gym. It was so powerful that it had broken through Kuroo's block._

_"One touch!" Kuroo yelled, watching the volleyball slip through his fingers. Even though it only brushed through his fingers for a second, he felt as if he watched in slow motion. He would get that next time, he would make sure of that._

_In Kenma's peripheral vision, he saw that Yaku had gotten there just in time. Yaku dived for the ball and was able to dig it up into the air. It shot up high and was a good distance from the net, making it perfect to set._

_"It's up!" Yaku yelled._

_Kenma started to run into position, already calculating how and who to set it to. Yamamoto was the one in the most ideal position since he was ready and the farthest away from the Fukuroudani's libero. Their blockers were also a bit scattered so he figured that they wouldn't be able to block Yamamoto's powerful spike. If they pulled this off, they would win the level and move on to the next, metaphorically speaking._

_Unfortunately for Kenma, he wouldn't be able to set to Yamamoto and complete his game plan. As Kenma ran to the other side of the court, he ran behind Yaku, who was still on the floor the last time he checked. Once he actually got behind Yaku, everything went downhill from there._

_Yaku jumped up from his position and crashed into Kenma. As Kenma fell to the floor, he felt his ankle twist into an uncomfortable position midair. Once Kenma collapsed onto the floor, Yaku fell on him a split second later, the majority of his weight going onto Kenma's already weirdly twisted ankle. Pain shot up through his ankle throughout his body._

_Kenma could hear the dull thud of the ball hitting the floor through all of his teammates' yelling and fussing. He felt Yaku being pulled off of him by Lev and slowly began to sit up._

_"Are you okay, Kenma?" Kuroo asked worriedly. He extended a hand out, waiting for Kenma to take it._

_Deciding to ignore him and the pain, Kenma simply answered, "Yes, I'm fine."_

_He pushed himself off the ground, only to be met with a surging pain. He yelped in surprise and pain, only to crash down on the floor again._

_Akaashi couldn't take it anymore and ran over to the other side of the court, Bokuto on his trail as well._

_A hospital trip later and Kenma came out with crutches and a doctor's note._

_~~~_

There were pros and cons to having a sprained ankle. Some pros were that he had more time to play videogames and complete his work earlier than usual. But with a sprained ankle, he couldn't play volleyball or walk with Kuroo to and from school. 

Kenma could barely see Kuroo at all with a sprained ankle. Since he was a year younger than Kuroo, they were already in different classes. No volleyball practice and being driven to and from school by his mom meant even less time to spend with him. Kuroo was still not old enough to get his driver's license so he couldn't drive Kenma to school, even though he really wanted to. They had barely seen each other since Kuroo was also busy with his final year of high school and that meant more exams than ever. They still were able to play videogames together and talk on the phone but that was about it. 

Though you couldn't see it on his face, Kenma was very excited to see Kuroo again. He missed his best friend and has never gone so long without seeing him. It felt as if there was a gaping hole in his heart and Kuroo was probably the only one who could fill it and make it whole again. 

Kenma's doctor had given him restrictions on how much he could play and use his leg during the week. Any more than the limit and he would risk injuring his ankle even further. His doctor told him that he can only go to afternoon practice three times a week but he should walk with someone daily to regain the normal mobility in his ankle. The second condition was much easier to meet than the first one but it was better than not playing at all. 

As Kenma adjusted his ankle brace, he thought about what Kuroo's reaction would be when he saw Kenma. He hoped his best friend wouldn't treat him like a baby and have him sitting out for most of the time. 

A week ago, Kenma had called Kuroo and said that he still had two more weeks until he could come back to play. His doctor then told him the next day that with the amount of care and progress that Kenma was making, he would be ready to start the next week. Kenma had been so excited that even his mom noticed his buzzing attitude. 

That week was finally here and Kenma was more ready than ever. 

He slammed his locker shut, slipped on his volleyball shoes, and left the changing room. He went to the bathroom so he could adjust his hair before starting practice. 

His hair had gotten longer since he didn't really care enough to cut it. His ends were doing just fine so he just kept bleaching his hair without touching the roots. Since his hair had gotten so long, hair ties became an essential accessory for Kenma. He had fun experimenting with new hairstyles like it was a game and had three favorites: half-up half-down, low messy bun, and half of his hair in a bun while the other half was down. 

Today, Kenma decided to put his hair in a low bun so none of it got in his face. A few hairs fell out, framing his face beautifully. A person could see all of the evident lines and contours of his face with his hair tied. His bored expression brought even more attention to his face which he hated. 

Closing his eyes, Kenma took a deep breath. He gave himself a small pep talk before leaving the bathroom. 

_No one is going to care. Everyone is just going to act normal. Just act normal._

Kenma stepped into the gym and surveyed the action in front of him. Lev was getting scolded by Yaku about something while Yamamoto laughed, resulting in him pouting. Rolling his eyes, Kenma looked at the other three first-years. They seemed to be calmer, chatting nonchalantly about something. Finally, Kenma turned his gaze to the captains who had serious expressions on their faces. Well, Kai had a serious expression on his face from what he could see but Kuroo's back was turned to him. 

Kai glanced at Kenma, eyes wide, and they made brief eye contact. Kenma raised a finger to his lips, silently asking Kai to be quiet. Kai seemed to understand and complied with Kenma's request, quickly looking back at Kuroo. 

Footsteps light and catlike, Kenma walked silently towards Kuroo. No one except Kai had noticed his presence which worked in his favor. Kenma's heart sped up, beating rapidly against his chest. Trying to ignore his heart, Kenma stood behind his best friend, not really sure what to say. 

"When are we starting, Kuro?" Kenma asked, glancing down at his shoes. 

Kuroo's back stiffened at his best friend's voice. His rambling suddenly ceased and all the noise in the gym died down as well. Slowly (more like dramatically in Kenma's opinion), Kuroo turned around to face his best friend and couldn't believe his eyes. In his defense, neither could the rest of his teammates. 

Kenma's hair had gotten much longer than it was a month ago but the colors still stayed the same. Instead of having a direct contrast between Kenma's natural brown hair and the bleached hair, there was an ombre from the brown roots to the blond ends. Kuroo could see his friend's face fully for the first time in a long time and couldn't believe what he had been missing out on for the past years. Kenma's jaw and cheekbones were sharp and protruded against his skin, adding to his natural beauty. His long lashes fluttered as he looked up and met Kuroo's gaze, shocking Kuroo once again. 

There was a small smile on Kenma's soft lips as he gazed at his best friend. Nothing had changed much about his best friend, his bed head was still intact and he was still looking at Kenma the same. Except for this time, Kuroo had a pink flush on his cheeks instead of his usual proud smirk. There was still confidence oozing out of him as always but there was something else too. Amazement shined in his eyes as he studied Kenma's new look.

Realizing that he was the cause of this, Kenma decided that he would have a little fun with Kuroo. After all, Kuroo had always gotten his way so why not flip the tables a bit?

"Is something wrong, Kuro?" Kenma asked with fake innocence lacing his voice. Just to add a little flair, Kenma tilted his head a bit, making him look like a puppy. 

_Cute_ , was all Kuroo could think which made his blush intensify. 

"N-No, t-there is nothing w-wrong Kenma," Kuroo stuttered foolishly. 

Kenma couldn't deny his shock over how much power he had over his best friend. All this time he had been thinking that Kuroo always had this little edge over him to get him to do stuff but maybe it does go both ways. This realization made Kenma bite back a smirk. 

"Why is your face so red, Kuro? Do you have a fever or something?" Kenma asked, bringing his hand up to check Kuroo's forehead. 

Kai finally realized what was going back and bit his cheek in order to contain his laughter. He couldn't believe how whipped his captain was for their setter. He knew that the two of them had a closer relationship compared to anyone else on the team but it had never dawned upon him how far that relationship went. In truth, he was enjoying this new side of his captain and their setter. 

Watching Kuroo's face become even redder than before, Yaku came to a conclusion: Kenma was doing this _on purpose._ He had been feeling bad about injuring one of the most essential teammates but Kenma had forgiven him and even apologized for not looking where he was going. Kuroo had become slightly hostile to Yaku because of the events so watching Kuroo become a bumbling mess felt really good. 

"No, I don't have a fever," Kuroo said, gently taking Kenma's wrist and setting his arm down. "I was just blown away by how good you look."

Well damn, Kenma hadn't calculated that. 

Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, Kenma looked down at their shoes again. "Sh-Shut up."

Kuroo let out a few chuckles before releasing Kenma's wrist. 

Everyone in the team could feel the new energy that came with Kenma. The team felt complete with its brain being attached to the body again. 

"Oi, let's start already!" Coach Nekomata yelled. 

~~~

Throughout the day, Kuroo paid more attention to Kenma than ever, causing more girls to pay attention to Kenma. 

They had asked Kenma for tips on how to bleach and dye their hair, occasionally glancing at Kuroo every now and then. Some would be very direct about their intentions while others would try to keep them hidden. But of course, nothing got past Kenma. 

He knew that the reason they wanted to do this is so they looked more like the setter. In short, they wanted Kuroo's attention on them instead of Kenma. 

Unfortunately for them, Kuroo was the one person that Kenma didn't mind having the attention of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Kenma as canon as possible while still adding my little twists on his character. But Kenma is so attractive and he with even longer hair is just *chef's kiss*.
> 
> I really hate it when people think Kenma is canonly this innocent, femboy, catboy, and will choose Hinata over Kuroo. Hinata has only been Kenma's friend for a couple of months while Kuroo has been his childhood friend for years now! That being said, I do like the friendship between Kenma and Hinata, it's wholesome! 
> 
> I am also terrible at flashbacks and have no idea how to write them. This chapter was also pretty short, fast, and didn't really focus too much on Kenma's hair. I will most likely come back to this chapter to fix it. 
> 
> ALSO, PLZ ACCEPT MY MANY APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER AND A HALF!!!!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Thank you!


	7. Haiba Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lev went to Russia for a bit to visit his family there, causing his hair to grow out. The team hasn't seen him for about a week or two and didn't know when he was coming back. Kuroo sees Lev and sends a picture to Yaku. What will Yaku and the rest of Nekoma think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm still alive!!!
> 
> I am starting to feel like my chapters are becoming less and less about the new hairstyles and more about the ships which I never intended to happen. I am also sorry for this chapter's length as it is a bit on the short side. 
> 
> But... IT IS WHAT IT IS!
> 
> Enjoy!!~~

_ ^^^ The first one hits different ;) _

Lev was excited to be back in Japan.

Sure it was fun visiting all of his family in Russia for the very first time but Japan would always be his home. He grew up in Japan and all of his friends, teammates, and close family were there too. 

Today was Sunday, meaning Lev had one day before he had to face the harsh reality of schoolwork and practicing receives. Schoolwork wasn't too bad as his older sister made sure that he got all of his work completed during the airplane ride to and from Russia. But working on basic volleyball skills... that couldn't be achieved in Russia for a couple of reasons, the main one being that none of his family in Russia played volleyball. 

Lev decided that he was going to go to the mall with his older sister to spend some more time with her before she got too busy. Being a model meant that she was always in photoshoots and being pushed around by her agent and manager. On top of that, she was still in college getting her degree so her schedule was packed pretty tight. Whenever she had free time, she tried to distribute it evenly between herself, her friends, and her family. Today, it was her brother's turn.

"I'm glad we're back in Japan. Russia was very nice but a little too cold for my taste," Alisa said, currently driving Lev and herself to the mall. 

"Yeah, I don't understand how any of our family can survive there," Lev replied, staring straight ahead at the busy Tokyo streets. 

As he looked at the tall buildings, Lev noticed all the billboards and advertisements posted. There were many famous models, actors, singers, and celebrities spread throughout, advertising products or themselves. Soon enough, Lev's eyes landed on a lavender-themed billboard with a bottle of perfume being held by a familiar face.

"Hey Alisa, is that you?" Lev asked, pointing to the purple advert. 

Alisa's eyes quickly glanced at it before returning back to the road. With a small smile on her lips, she said, "Yeah it is. It's kinda weird though, seeing myself like that."

"What do you mean?" Lev was confused: he thought his sister would be happy to see her face being shown everywhere.

"If you ever start modeling then you'll understand." And just like that, the topic was put to an end. 

They arrived at the mall just an hour before lunchtime, giving them the perfect opportunity to shop, eat, and have fun together.

Alisa had been ranting for the last few days about a new restaurant that opened up in the mall that had very good reviews. Lev, as excitable as his sister, was now also eager to try the new place. It was a mochi shop that sold regular and icecream mochi that you could customize and make sundaes out of. 

Neither sibling had junk food or sweets often because of their strict diets. 

As soon as Alisa parked the car, Lev jumped out of it, he glanced at the gigantic mall in front of him. Alisa grabbed his wrist and started to drag him towards the grand doors of the mall. 

There were a lot of people, walking around and talking amongst each other. Some held many shopping bags, animatedly talking about their findings, while others held food and drink items, pleasantly enjoying the meal and company. There were friends, family, and everyone in between strolling around and having the best of times together. 

Lev loved being around a lot of people, even if they weren't talking to him or didn't know him at all. He just loved the ambiance and how lively everyone was around him. That's why he enjoys team sports and could never play something that was just him. 

"Lyovochka, let's do a bit of shopping and then we can go to the mochi place," Alisa said, finally letting go of her younger brother's wrist. 

Lev nodded his head, excitement flooding through his veins, "Sure! Where do you want to go first?"

"Let's go to Uniqlo!" And so, the two siblings started their adventure. 

~~~

Tetsurou was annoyed that his sister dragged him along with her. 

He did not want to be at the mall at all today and instead, hang out with Kenma. But his mom forced him to go with her, saying how they needed to spend more time together and stuff before his sister got too busy. 

Don't get him wrong, Tetsurou loved his older sister dearly and liked hanging out with her. But today, for the first time in forever, Kenma had asked Testurou if he wanted to sleepover at his house. And of course, who would deny the invitation? Unfortunately, Tetsurou's mom believed that they already spent enough time together and that he could meet Kenma later in the evening. Testurou knew that his mom was right but he loved spending time with Kenma, whether it be playing volleyball, video games, or just studying together. 

"Tetsu, stop pouting. You'll get to spend the night with your boyfriend anyway," his older sister, Mirai, teased, nudging him a bit. 

Tetsu glared at the older, yet short, female. Trying to ignore the rising heat on his cheeks, Tetsu barked back, "Shut up, Mimi."

Mirai let out a small snicker, causing Tetsu to shove her back. Her small chuckles turned into full-blown laughter, making Tetsu's lips slip into a small smile.

They walked in comfortable silence for about five minutes before Mirai exclaimed, "Tetsu! Let's go to Uniqlo!"

Wincing at his sister's loud volume, Tetsu allowed himself to be dragged away by his older sister and into the large shop. 

"Okay, I'm gonna go to the women's section. Call me if you can't find me, okay?" She said before scampering away, not even waiting for her brother's response. 

He shook his head at his sister's antics before heading to the men's section. There were tons of sweatshirts and sweatpants that looked really comfy. Furthermore, they didn't have some really big brand name plastered on them or some cheesy graphic, just the way Kuroo liked his sweats. 

Kuroo grabbed one red hoodie and one dark grey pullover sweatshirt. He also grabbed a pair of black, fleece-lined sweatpants that felt very soft from the inside. He didn't feel the need to try them on as he already knew his size so he went to go find his sister. 

After looking around in the women's section for 5 minutes (more like 15 because of all the ladies that had bombarded him with phone numbers and compliments), Testurou still hadn't found Mirai. He knew that she wouldn't be so careless to just leave without him and he didn't want to go into the changing room section and start yelling her name like a pervert. So instead, Tetsu just went with what she had told him earlier and whipped out his phone to call her. 

Just as Tetsu was about to press the call button, a familiar voice stopped his finger.

"Lyovochka, what do you think of this shirt?" The voice asked. 

_Is that..._ , his thoughts trailed off as he tried to put a name to the voice. 

Slowly, Tetsurou peered over his shoulder to locate the source of the familiar voice. His eyes landed on the two platinum blondes that were only a few meters away from him.

_I fucking knew it. It's Alisa-san and... Lev._

Anyone who had heard Alisa's unique nickname for her younger brother could recognize the sibling duo. After all, there weren't many half-Russian, half-Japanese siblings who lived in Japan or guys in general who were called "Lyovochka".

"It looks good," Lev muttered, not even bothering to look up at the shirt. From what Tetsurou could see, there was something much more interesting happening on his phone instead. 

"You didn't even glance at it!" Alisa whined, pouting her lips like a child. 

_I guess Lev and I do have something in common._

Trying to hide behind the clothing racks (keyword: trying), Tetsurou got a better look at the first-year. 

Lev's hair had grown out quite a bit in the last week or so. It framed his face better and honestly (though Tetsurou would never utter these words out loud), he looked like a model. From the number of girls that were ogling Lev as well, it seems Tetsu was not the only one who thought this. Both Alisa and Lev were very attractive, having an amazing blend of Japanese and Russian features. Their platinum hair complimented their rich green eyes beautifully and their European genes gave them incredible height. It made total sense that Alisa was a model and it would be no surprise to anyone if Lev followed her footsteps. 

Tetsurou swiped out of the contacts app and instead went to his camera. He quickly snapped a picture of Lev holding his bangs back with his thumb and middle finger, knowing a certain someone who would go crazy over this picture. 

Opening the messages app, Tetsu scrolled until he saw the person he wanted to send the photo to.

**Kuroo: Look who i saw about on the town today**

**Kuroo: _(First Photo Above)_**

**smol nd angry: whos that?**

**Kuroo: wym thats lev**

**smol nd angry: lev??! NO ITS NOT**

**smol nd angry: WHY IS HE SO HOT IN THAT PIC??**

Using his arm to muffle any sound of laughter that threatened to come out, Kuroo quickly texted back.

**Kuroo: woah yaku calm down**

By the time Tetsu was finished texting Yaku, Lev and Alisa were already out the door, probably on their way to get lunch.

"Hey, Tetsu! You find anything?" Mirai appeared out of nowhere, making Tetsu jump in surprise. 

"Where were you? I looked for you for like, 15 minutes!" Tetsu asked, shutting off and slipping his phone into his pocket. 

"What do you mean? I was in the sales section, dumbass," she said, confused at her brother's stupidity. 

"Whatever, let's go checkout," Tetsu said, trying not to smirk like a creep. 

_Practice is going to be very interesting tomorrow._

~~~

Yaku was having a mini panic attack. 

He couldn't believe how much his _kouhai_ had changed from just a ten-day vacation. Even though in reality Lev's hair had only increased in length by a few centimeters, it still had a major impact on his overall looks. Lev looked slightly older and more mature with longer hair. On top of that, the unintentional pose Lev had struck in the photo made him look even sexier. 

_Okay, just don't stare at him too much and act normal. Don't stare and act normal,_ Yaku repeated to himself as he helped set up the nets for practice. 

Kuroo and Kenma arrived together like usual and everyone greeted them.

When Kuroo noticed that a certain Russian had yet to arrive yet, he gave Yaku a teasing smirk. Yaku, in response, simply rolled his eyes at his friend and subtly flipped him off, causing Kuroo to let out a small chuckle. Kenma looked at the both of them before being pulled aside by the coach to talk about something. 

"Don't make yourself too obvious, Yakkun. You don't want Lev finding out, do you?" Kuroo teased, resulting in a punch to his stomach by Yaku. 

He just didn't want Kuroo to see the blush rising to his cheeks as he implied the photo from yesterday. 

"Shut up, bast-" Before Yaku could finish his sentence, his eyes caught something (more like someone) else. 

As if he had been summoned by whatever supernatural deity or force, Lev walked into the gym. He was in the volleyball uniform like everyone else and like always, was full of energy. Except for this time, there was something slightly different about him that everyone could notice. It's almost as if he had... calmed down in some sort. Instead of his usual Hinata-like jumpiness, there was more grace in his steps; instead of that stupid grin on his face, a closed-mouth smile was there; rather than yelling a greeting to everyone from the gym doors, he walked up to everyone and greeted them. 

"Wow, Lev looks pretty hot," Kenma mumbled, materializing out from nowhere. 

Yaku was surprised for two reasons. For one, he didn't hear Kenma come up or come by him at all, making him jump slightly when Kenma spoke. The other reason being that he couldn't believe that Kenma had complimented Lev out loud. Sure the compliment wasn't said directly to Lev but still, it was voiced for someone else to hear. 

"Yeah, he does look pretty good," Yaku agreed. 

Finally, Lev came up to Kenma and Yaku and greeted both of them. 

"Hi, Kenma! Hi Yaku-san!" Lev said with the same cheerful tone he always used. 

_At least that hasn't changed_ , Yaku thought. 

"Hey Lev," Kenma muttered before beelining away to be at Kuroo's side. 

Lev was shocked, to say the least. Kenma either ignored him and continued to do whatever he was doing or would just run away without saying anything. 

"Y-You ready to practice r-receives, Lev?" Yaku stuttered slightly, looking up at the Russian giant. 

But instead of the normal whining that made Yaku's ears ache and made butterflies appear in his stomach, Lev simply smiled wider and said, "I can't wait Yaku-san."

Yaku's eyes widened in surprise and he blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

"G-Great!" Yaku exclaimed before mentally berating himself. 

Yaku knew he was in trouble from the moment Lev walked into the gym. Looking at him from a picture was one thing, but seeing his new look in person made all the difference. Lev looked even more attractive in person and absolutely no one could deny that. Yaku also couldn't deny that he had started to develop some odd feelings towards the first-year but he wasn't too sure about them just yet. But even though these new developments had occurred, Yaku didn't expect to start making a fool out of himself and stutter. 

Throughout the rest of the practice, the same routine continued. Lev would do something attractive like run his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face, Yaku would become a blushing-stuttering mess, and the rest of the team would subtly tease the libero, all while Lev had continued to practice. 

However, not even someone as dense as Lev couldn't see that Yaku had been acting a bit odd. Lev wasn't sure if it was because he had barely improved on receiving or if there was something else behind it.

Once practice had to come to an end, Lev cornered Yaku so he couldn't escape. Thankfully, for Yaku's sake, everyone had already left to head to their respective classes. 

"What is it, Lev? I'm gonna be late," Yaku said, staring down at their shoes. He couldn't look directly at Lev without stuttering, blushing, or tripping over his own words like a fool. 

"Yaku-san, please look at me," Lev begged, getting tired of Yaku's weird attitude. 

When Yaku didn't budge, Lev decided to take matters into his own hands. He gently placed two slender fingers under Yaku's chin and pushed his head up, forcing Yaku to make eye contact with him. 

Yaku's breath hitched in his throat as he gazed into the emerald eyes. It felt like they were going to swallow him whole and in all honesty, Yaku was willing to be swallowed. 

"Why have you been acting so weird today, Yaku-san?" Lev asked in a low voice, sending shivers up Yaku's spine. 

He hated how much Lev had been affecting him. Furthermore, the big idiot hadn't even noticed how much of an effect he had on Yaku!

"It's because you look really hot," Yaku explained. "That's why."

Lev's fingers tensed under Yaku's jaw, making swallow the lump in his throat. Just as he was about to punch Lev in the stomach and run away, Lev's words stopped him. 

"Th-Thank you, Yaku-san," Lev said with a blush spreading throughout his face. 

Now it was time for Yaku to smirk except, Lev still had his fingers grazing the surface of Yaku's jaw. 

"Lev, can you please remove your fingers?" Yaku asked politely, deciding it wasn't worth punching his _kouhai_ just yet. 

This time, Lev smirked, making Yaku gulp loudly. 

Lev moved closer until his lips were just teasing the shell of Yaku's ears. He whispered, "What if I don't?"

And that is how it all started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a bit difficult to write but I love Lev so much. He tries his hardest even though everyone puts him down!
> 
> Also, the end is slightly rushed as I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. So for now, it is up to your interpretation!
> 
> Also, I am taking requests now!! When making a request, please try to include the following three things:
> 
> 1\. Character (obvious lol)  
> 2\. New Hairstyle/Change in hairstyle  
> 3\. (Optional) A short summary of what you want to happen/see
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Request Format:
> 
> 1\. Character  
> 2\. New hairstyle (if you can provide a link to the picture of said character in that hairstyle that would be great!)  
> 3\. (Optional) Plot or a small description of what you want to see!


End file.
